The Dragon's Mate
by JadeEternal
Summary: 'Are you Ron's brother' His soul mark read. Charlie Weasley always knew his soulmate would be younger than him. It didn't appear until he was seven. 'Yes, Little One, I am.' Hers said. Holly Potter always knew her soulmate was older. He called her Little One, and that had to make him at least physically bigger. Or What would happen if Fem!Harry and Charlie were soulmates.
1. Prologue

Holly Potter was a strange child. She was a quiet child, but she was smart, almost unnaturally so. Her long black hair always fell loose, covering her pale face, elven features, and big green eyes. Everyone said she was just a _bit_ too beautiful, just a _bit_ too odd, a _bit_ too petite, and her eyes were just a _bit_ too big and green. Her eyes were probably her oddest feature. They weren't the normal, average green, instead, they were a bright, forest green, too saturated to be average. And average was what her relatives strived for.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley tried so hard to be normal, they stood out. Neither adult had so much as a speeding ticket on their record, because 'being unlawful is freakish'. Petunia was a stay at home mother, because 'having a woman work is freakish'. Vernon had a company job, because 'taking risks with jobs is freakish'. No Dursley ever showed their soulmark, because 'showing a soulmark in public is freakish'. And, most importantly, they didn't acknowledge Holly, because 'shoving a unwanted freak off on it's hard-working relatives is freakish'.

Charlie Weasley didn't have the broad shouldered Prewett build, or the tall, lanky Weasley build. No, he didn't have either, he had both. Even as a kid, he towered over his brothers, who were all tall in their own right. He was bullied in Hogwarts for being large. The students all compared him to Hagrid, the lovable, but not very intelligent, half-giant who was expelled from the school in his third year. His only friend, other than his brother, Bill, was Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks for short. She was also an outcast, because of her abilities as a metamorphagous, a witch or wizard who can transform their bodies at will. However, she wasn't in Gryffindor like him, she was a Hufflepuff.

His family, contrary to Holly's, was large and full of love, but with so many kids, Charlie tended to get lost in the background. He wasn't the oldest, Bill, nor one of the youngest, Ron or Ginny, or even the twins, Fred and George, who had a tendency to be loud and act out to get attention. No-one really noticed when he got his soul mark, except Bill, his best friend.

 **Hi. Welcome to my new story. I'm working on the cover, but I'm in Spanish class right now, and my teacher doesn't allow phones. Hope you like it!**

 **Jade**


	2. Intro-From HPSS

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

NORBERTe THE NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK

Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Holly, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Holly passed Quirrell these days she gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and colorcoding all her notes. Holly and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Holly and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Holly, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until she heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St --"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Holly, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy --"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it

in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh --"

"See you later, then," said Holly. Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Holly.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Holly.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earths Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So -- yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Holly. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone

apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at her.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Holly and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout -- Professor Flitwick -- Professor McGonagall --" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell -- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah -- yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Holly knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as she was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything -- except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Holly anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. "Well, that's something," Holly muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Holly, sorry," said Hagrid. Holly noticed him glance at the fire. Holly looked at it, too.

"Hagrid -- what's that?"

But she already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin' , said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library -- Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit -- it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here -- how ter recognize diff'rent eggs -- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. "Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Holly and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.

Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Holly another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing --"

"Shut up!" Holly whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Holly didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It was so pretty, Holly thought, it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. All in all, it was gorgeous.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face -- he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains -- it's a kid -- he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Holly bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Holly, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Holly urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Holly's ear.

"Hagrid," said Holly loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to

be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip. "I -- I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Holly suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie," she said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No -- Charlie -- your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Holly sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Holly's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Holly, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The three of them put their heads together to read the note.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter -- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

They looked at one another. "We've got the invisibility cloak," said Holly. "It shouldn't be too difficult -- I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with her. Anything to get rid of Norbert -- and Malfoy.

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey -- would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Holly and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me -- I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me -I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

Holly and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no -- I've just remembered -- Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Holly and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Holly told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that. You should probably stay here with Ron to reduce suspicion. I'll just charm Norbert's crate."

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage -- nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot -- jus' playin' -- he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Holly and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

Hi. Most of this chapter is directly from the book. Next chapter will be an original, and will be much shorter.

Jade


	3. The Meeting-Holly

Holly would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if she hadn't been so worried about what she had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and she was a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because she'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of her way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Holly as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Holly covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it herself. "Mommy will never forget you!"

How she managed to get the crate back up to the castle, Holly never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as she heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another - even one of Holly's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

Then a sudden movement ahead of her made her almost drop the crate. Forgetting that she was already invisible, she shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -"

"You don't understand, Professor. Holly Potter's coming - she's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until Holly'd stepped out into the cold night air did she throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Holly did a sort of jig.

Chuckling about Malfoy, she waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, a broomstick came swooping down out of the darkness.

The rider was a very tall, very muscular, man with red hair. Holly assumed this was Charlie, so she asked him.

"Are you Ron's brother?" she asked. He looked shocked for a second, then collected himself.

"Yes, Little One." It took a second for his words to register, but when they did, she flew at him and wrapped her small arms around his much larger form. Charlie gave a warm chuckle and embraced her in return. He sat down, Holly on his lap. A few minutes of comfortable silence later, he laughed and said, "It seems I'm at a disadvantage here. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

Holly, now shy, as what she had done had just hit her, responded, "I'm Holly." The conversation seemed to flow from their lips. They spoke for hours about his dragons, and her school experiences and how they matched up with his. Charlie was thrilled when Holly mentioned being Gryffindor seeker, and began to entertain her with stores of his years on the team and what little Ollie Wood was like. Holly laughed really hard when Charlie began to talk about the ranks he and his best friend, Nymphadora Tonks pulled with her metamorphmagus abilities.

When Holly earned what a metamorphmagus was, she was really curious. "Once," she began shyly, "My Aunt Petunia cut off my hair to my shoulders because she said that with my hair so long, I looked like a beggar. The next morning, however, my hair was all grown back. Is that normal?" Charlie was astounded. His large chest rumbled as he spoke, and Holly was comforted by the now-familiar feeling.

"Not really. You could have some metamorphmagus abilities. Remind me to take you to Gringotts one day, so we can get that checked out." Naturally, Holly was confused.

"Isn't Gringotts a bank, Charlie?" She whispered, nervous that he would be mad at her for her confusion. Charlie chuckled, causing his back to rumble even more.

"Yes, but the goblins have very strong ritual magics, and they are the only ones licensed to do blood rituals," he explained. Realizing Holly might not know what blood magic is, he elaborated. "Blood magic tells you about things in your blood. Bloodlines you can inherit, abilities you have, family members you may not know about, stuff like that. However, blood can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Blood rituals can be used for very dark things, like controlling a person. That's why Gringotts, and sometimes Saint Mungos, are the only ones who can use it."

Holly smiled, pleased with the explanation, and snuggled into his arms further. She was really tired. Surely there was no. harm in going to sleep for a few minutes, right?

Charlie woke her when the sun began to rise. He gave Holly a final hug, took Norbert, and flew off, waving. Holly barely remembered to put on the cloak as she walked back to the tower in a daze. He was absolutely PERFECT! She walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password with her mind hazy. She walked in and proceeded to her dorm room, where she collapsed in bed. She awoke, seemingly just seconds later, to Hermione shaking her awake. When Hermione questioned Holly about why it had taken so long, the latter simply replied that it had taken longer than she expected to get Norbert up to the tower, and she had to make several detours along the way to avoid being seen, or rather touched, as she was wearing the cloak. When she had gotten back, Hermione had been asleep, and she didn't want to wake her. Holly made no mention of Charlie, however. She had a feeling that that was better left unsaid.

It's short, I know, but there will be another chapter up, hopefully, today. 

Jade

Hi again! I just did some major editing to this chapter, and increase the word count by 300 words! Thank you to the people who have read and commented! You guys are so awesome! This story has over 7K reads! A position for beta is still open!

Jade


	4. The Aftermath-Charlie

When Charlie had gone to pick up the dragon from Hogwarts, he wasn't really expecting to meet his mate. He had hoped, yes, but it was so surreal to meet her. His soulmate. His Holly. Charlie wasn't stupid, he knew she was Holly Potter, but she seemed to not want him to know, so he played along. She was so tiny, so pretty, so perfect. She was a seeker, just like him, and so smart. However, when she sat, back against his stomach, he could feel every single one of her ribs. While he had readily shown her his mark, she hesitated before pulling down the collar of her shirt, showing his words on her collarbone. Those things, along with he reluctance to talk about her home life (except for that one mention of an 'Aunt Petunia'), painted a horrifying picture for Charlie, who was already wrapped around Holly's little finger. His body was on autopilot thinking these terrifying thoughts while he flew back to the reserve.

Dismounting, he was approached by his friends. "Mate, where were you? We expected you back HOURS ago!" Andrew questioned.

"The flight took longer than expected," Charlie answered. He, inexplicably. wanted to keep Holly to himself.

After releasing Norbert, Charlie fled to his hut to sleep, and dream about his beautiful soulmate. (Not in a dirty way, folks!)

When he woke up next, it was to the sound of an owl at his window. He groggily stood up and opened the window. The owl out there was a snowy owl, the same snowy owl that had delivered Ron's letter. Charlie deduced that it was Holly's owl, and the thought made him really excited.

 _Charlie,_

 _This is Holly if you hadn't guessed. Last night, you told me I could write to you, and I decided to take you up on your offer. When I got back to Gryffindor this morning, Hermione (My best friend, Ron doesn't like her for some reason) started interrogating me on why I had taken so long. I didn't tell her about you for some reason. If you want me to, I can._

 _Holly_

Charlie was ecstatic. She really had listened to him! Not wanting to keep her waiting too long, he immediately began to write her, eager to assuage her nerves. His angel would never be nervous around him!

This is the shortest chapter I've ever written. For a while, the majority of the story will be letters. 

Jade

Hi. It's Jade again. This chapter doesn't have many major edits, but it is still a bit different. If you guys see any errors, please tell me. 

Jade 


	5. The First Letter-Holly

Holly was at lunch in the great hall when she got Charlie's return letter. Both Hermione and Ron were curious, knowing that no-one from home would write to her. However, Hermione was far more polite than Ron about her curiosity. She ignored it, knowing that if Holly wanted her to know, she would tell her. Ron, on the other hand... "Who's that from, Holly?" he asked rudely, trying to look over her shoulder to read it, "Hagrid want us to go have tea with him again?" he laughed obnoxiously. Holly thought quickly.

"No," she answered, "It's a friend of mine from when I was a little kid, that I just found out was a wizard. I wrote to him yesterday." Hermione was more curious now but still maintained that Holy would tell her when she was ready. Ron, however, tried to snatch the letter. Hermione swatted his hand with her hardcover copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ which she probably had memorized by now. Taking advantage of Ron's distraction, and knowing that Hermione would probably lecture him for a half hour, Holly fled, unknowingly giving Fred and George a quick glimpse at the letter.

Holly raced all the way to Gryffindor Tower, eager to read the letter from her soulmate. She practically yelled the password to the Fat Lady, Elizabeth, and flopped on her red four-poster bed. Faye Dunbar, who was braiding her long red hair, looked at her funny, but just shrugged and let it go. Holly ignored her and finally opened her letter.

 _Holly,_

 _It was so wonderful to hear from you. Norbert seems to be settling in well, which is a good thing. I also was interrogated by my friends as soon as I returned. Actually, I didn't tell them about you either. And no, before you start freaking out, I am not ashamed of you. You are just so special to me, and I want you to be my secret, Little One._

 _-Charlie_

Holly was so glad to have a soulmate who already knew her so well. They had only talked once, but he already knew she would need reassurance. Holly didn't know it then, but that was the moment her crush on Charlie began.


	6. The Discovery-Fred and George

Fred and George shared a meaningful look. They had seen the letter when Holly had raced by, and no matter how quickly she passed, they had seen the handwriting and the signature. The same handwriting and signature that belonged to their older brother. Charlie had some explaining to do. Fred and George had a free period after lunch, so they could discuss it then. In silent agreement, they turned back to their lunches.

When they finished, they calmly stood up and headed to the common room. Winding up staircases and through secret passages, the twins made it up to the tower in record time. Climbing up the staircases to the 3rd year boys dorm that they shared only with Lee Jordan (who had Divination that period), they sat on their beds across from each other. Their beds were next to each other on one wall, spread apart a bit, and Lee's bed was between them on the wall across.

They sat in silence for a moment, which, to most people who knew the Weasley twins, would be surprising. Fred broke the silence first. "If we talked to Holly about this, she would clam up and not tell us anything." George nodded, then continued with that train of thought.

"With the way Ron was acting, he and Hermione don't know either, not that Hermione would tell us anything." This time, Fred nodded.

"So, that leaves Charlie." Both twins nodded resolutely, and George grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill before moving onto Fred's bed. Together they composed a letter to Charlie, explaining what they knew, and demanding answers from their favorite brother (tied with Bill; Percy was a prat, and Ron was an idiot).

 **Hi. This is a brand-new chapter and the first major plot changer. I hope you like.**

 **Jade**


	7. The Game Changer-Charlie

The next morning, Charlie awoke to sunshine streaming in his window and not one, but two owls carrying letters. One was from Holly, but the other was surprisingly from the twins. He decided to open Holly's first.

 _Hi Charlie,_

 _Life has been amazing! Not only did I find my soulmate, you, but Gryffindor's been on a winning streak this year, both in Quidditch and in the House Cup. Slytherin lost 20 points the other day because Malfoy was out after hours. I told you about him, right? The super annoying blonde bully? Turns out, he overheard Ron, Hermione, and I talking about Norbert and tried to get us in trouble. He was the only one caught, so he got in extra trouble for 'telling lies'. He lost 30 more points, which puts Slytherin in final place in the House Cup. I should probably feel guilty, but he deserved it. Anyway, your letter came at lunch yesterday, so I had to tell on and Hermione it was from an old friend I just discovered was a wizard. Ron was actually really obnoxious about it. He tried to steal my letter and was really rude. He bullies Hermione, my best friend, and pressures her into doing his homework all the time too. I'm sorry to say such mean things about your brother, but it's the truth. I don't know if I want to be friends with him anymore. Anyway, I've been wondering, what exactly do you do at the reserve?_

 _-Holly_

Charlie was mad. Not at Holly, no, but at Ron. When he was younger, his mother had taught Bill, Percy, himself, Fred, and George how to treat other people, but as he got older, he realized that Ron and Ginny got special treatment. He understood why she would Ginny, because she was the only girl, but why Ron? While any of the older boys would be scolded if they ate like Ron did, he got away with it because he was Mum's little Ronniekins.

He decided to write back to Holly first, reassuring her, before he opened the twin's letter. However, this turned out to be a bad idea, because the twins threw a bombshell at him.

 _Charlie,_

 _Why on earth are you writing Holly? She ran out of lunch with a letter from you, and Ron and Hermione were fighting when she left. Holly is like a little sister to us, almost more so than Ginny, and if you hurt her, we will castrate you._

 _-Fred and George_

Thoroughly chastised, Charlie spent a few minutes wondering how to respond, before writing Holly again, and beginning the twins' letter.


	8. The Revelations-Holly

The next morning, Hedwig dropped another letter right into Holly's jam. Hermione, following her previous policy, and Ron, remembering Hermione's scolding, didn't question it this time, so Holly finished her breakfast before going to class early to open the letter. When she got to transfiguration, no one was there, even Professor McGonagall, so Holly sat down in her normal seat and opened the letter. She was shocked by what she read.

 _Holly,_

 _I agree. That Malfoy prick got what he deserves. He shouldn't have messed with you, Little One. The reserve was created for a lot of reasons. My job here is to treat and rehabilitate the injured dragons we are sent. Other people deal with the endangered species of dragons that are placed here for protection, and still others work with the orphaned babies, like Norberta. I had to get a certification in healing and one in Care of Magical Creatures to be able to get the job. Also, Ron's been like that since he was a baby. Mum babies him and lets him get away with things we don't. If he does something, then tells her we did it, we get in double the trouble we would usually be in. He's a jerk, but I didn't want to say anything, because you were friends. Anyway, when you got my letter the other day, Fred and George saw my handwriting and wrote me a letter asking why I wrote to you. I didn't say anything, except to wait for you to approach them. I'll go along with anything you decide to say._

 _-Charlie_

Holly was pleasantly surprised at what Charlie said about Ron and so shocked at the fact that the twins knew Charlie was writing her, that she forgot to do badly on the Transfiguration exam that day. And the Charms test. And her Herbology quiz. By the time lunch rolled around that day, Holly had decided that she would approach the twins and tell them the truth after their next Quidditch practice. Pleased with her decision, she didn't notice the three teachers at the Head Table whispering to each other and glancing at her.


	9. The Surprise-Holly

That night, after much debate, Holly pulled the twins and Hermione aside in the common room. Realizing that they hadn't really been introduced before, she made the introduction, not expecting what came next.

"Hiya Maya!"

"I'm Gred—"

"And I'm Forge."

"Hello, Fred, George," Hermione said, nodding at each one as she spoke their name, "It's nice to finally meet you." By the smile on her face, it was for more reasons than one. The twins pulled Hermione out of the room, and Holly couldn't bring herself to follow. If they really were soulmates, well then Holly and Charlie had done the same thing. As her plans for the evening had been successfully side-tracked, she decided to write to said Weasley.

 _Charlie,_

 _That's so cool! Are you treating any dragons right now? Professor Quirrell still has that annoying stutter, and it makes it sooooo hard to concentrate in his class. Speaking of classes, do you have any idea why Snape hates me so much? Anyway, Fred and George found their soulmate today! It's Hermione! My best friend! I think they'll be very good for each other._

 _-Holly_


	10. The Trio-Fred, George, and Hermione

Fred and George (her SOULMATES! EEEEK!) pulled Hermione into an abandoned classroom. They stood there, Fred and George facing Hermione, awkwardly for a moment, before Hermione broke the silence.

"My parents were going to name me Emma, you know, Emma Hermione," she laughed nervously, "but when they saw my soulmarks, they named me Hermione Jean instead. Because Maya can be a nickname for Hermione." When she had finished her speech, Fred and George stepped forward to bracket her on either side.

"It was the same with us. Our uncles had just died when we were born, so we were going to be named Fabian Cadmus and Gideon Dorian, but when Mum and Dad saw our marks, our names changed to Fredrick Gideon and George Fabian." After the three got their introductions out of the way, they began to talk, and talk, and talk.

Fred and George learned that Hermione's family didn't approve of her having two soulmarks, even though it wasn't that uncommon. (Identical twins shared the same soul, and therefore, the same soulmate), so she didn't really spend much time with them, causing her to burrow into books at a young age. However, this just isolated her more. And, to add salt to the wound, when she got her Hogwarts letter, her parents practically disowned her. This last fact angered the twins more than they had ever been angry before. How could anyone not adore their Maya?

In return, Maya heard all about growing up as a Weasley. How Molly ignored them all in favor of the youngest two, how Ron always pinned the blame on the twins, how Bill and Charlie practically raised the twins and Percy because their dad worked and their mother just didn't care. How they got into pranks because, if they were going to get into trouble anyway, it might as well be on their own terms, how Percy thought that if he was perfect, he would get noticed. How Bill and Charlie escaped the country as soon as they could to get away, sending pocket money home to the twins and Percy, that was more often than not stolen by Ron or Ginny. How none of the three ever told their older brothers because they didn't want them to worry. Fred and George told her that Bill and Charlie had said that their mother wasn't always like this, but they couldn't remember her any other way.

And when all of this was done, all three shed their facades and cried until there were no tears left.

 **I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm sorry for anyone who likes Molly, Ron, and Ginny, but they WILL be bashed in this fic. Arthur will be slightly bashed, only because he didn't notice what was going on. Sorry this took so long!**

 **Jade**


	11. The Shock-Charlie

No matter how shocked Charlie was by the letters he got yesterday, this one shocked him more. Hermione, from what he had heard, was a bookish, play-by-the-rules type of girl, the opposite of George and Fred. But as he thought about it some more, he realized that maybe that was why the universe decided to make them soulmates. Maybe they would help each other more than anyone could know. And so, Charlie Weasley sat down and penned not one, but three letters he sent in two envelopes. The first to Holly, and the second containing the letters for the twins and Hermione.

 _Holly,_

 _I'm so happy for the twins! They've been waiting so long for someone who can tell them apart without looking at their soulmarks! And I'm so glad it's someone you know! Have you cut ties with Ron yet? What do you mean? In my years at Hogwarts, Snape was the fairest teacher. He always gave people the punishments they deserved, no more, no less. That included Slytherins. Anyways, I'm proud of you for your accomplishment in Transfiguration. I am treating a Chinese Fireball currently, she was attacked by poachers. Her wing was shredded in the fight before the poachers apparently decided she wasn't worth it and ran away. She will most likely have to stay on the reserve permanently because we don't know if she'll be able to fly again. It's really sad._

 _-Charlie_

 _Georgie and Freddie,_

 _Congrats on your soulmate! From what I understand, she'll be perfect for you, balancing out your rule-breaking with her rule-following. Maybe she'll also help you take more interest in your studies. Mum may not see it, but those of us who know you know that you are really smart. You just need some motivation. Well, here's another piece of advice: Your joke shop will be wonderful, but you may need to get good jobs right after school to pay for the start-up expenses. To do that, you need good grades. Think about that, and we'll talk more about it over the summer, yeah? Anyway, I understand that you might want to keep your soulmate secret, like Holly and I, so I won't tell anyone unless you give me the ok. I love you both, and I am always so proud of you._

 _-Charlie_

 _Hermione,_

 _My name is Charlie, and I am George and Fred's older brother. I am so glad that you're their soulmate. I've heard so much about you from my own soulmate, and I think you balance out the twins perfectly. I don't know how well you know my brothers yet, but I have a few things about them that I think you should know. Firstly, George is older. Most people think Fred is because he is brasher and more out there, but that isn't true. George is also the quieter of the two, and he prefers Charms and Transfiguration because they are more precise. Fred, on the other hand, is louder. I think it's because he is younger, so he wanted to be bigger in personality. He enjoys Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures because they are less structured. I hope this was some helpful information._

 _-Charlie the Dragon Tamer_

 _ **Hello all, and to those 90 people who just started reading, welcome! We have now added the countries of Egypt, Algeria, and Mexico to our ranks. Full disclosure, I started this book thinking, oh, I may get like 100 reads total. Now I have 15.1 K. It's amazing. Since like last week, I've gotten almost 5,000 new reads. And 1.5K of those were since yesterday night. (See the chapter about having 10.8K for reference.) To a 14-year-old girl who wants to make writing a career, it means a lot. So thank you. Also, if anyone wants me to write this in really bad Spanish, I can try.**_

 _ **On another note, at the end of Charlie's letter to the twins, he tells them he loves them and is proud of them. I personally don't have any siblings, but I think that probably isn't something most siblings do. However, Charlie helped raise the twins, and in this fic, their dad is always at work, and their mom just wouldn't tell them that. I just think that Charlie wants to make sure they hear it sometimes. Also, you may have noticed that in this chapter, George's name comes first. I think FredandGeorge is the twins as an entity and those that don't know them well think of them that way. But, the twins are two separate people, and Charlie acknowledges that. So, in Charlie's chapters, and later on in other characters, it will be George and Fred.**_

 _ **Jade**_


	12. Author's Note

I was recently made aware that while people know that there are marks in the story, I haven't made it clear what they look like. I imagine these marks as being black, and in the other mate's handwriting. So Holly's is in Charlie's, and so on. When they meet, I envision them turning the color of the person's eyes. So, Holly's mark turned blue, Charlie's turned green, and the Twins' marks turned brown, like Hermione's eyes. As to where they're placed, Holly's mark is on her collarbone (so she generally wears high collared shirts and dresses (I think this was mentioned in the prologue)), Charlie's is on the inside of his upper arm, Hermione's are on her ribs, Fred on the right, George on the left, and the twins have theirs also on their ribs, for Fred on his left, and for George on the right. It looks like one continuous sentence written on two people. I hope this cleared things up. Also, can anyone tell me what color the twin's eyes are? I've never heard a definite answer on that front, and I would like to have opinions before I insert it into my story. I will give a shout-out in the next chapter to anyone who can tell me why I chose to place Hermione and the Twins' marks where they are! A more complete, yet not yet edited version of the story is present on WattPad, under the same title and pen name if you'd like to check it out. It is a work in progress, and I've only updated the edited chapters here. Lastly, while I appreciate all of your comments, I'm more likely to notice those that say something about my story, rather than just "please update". If anyone actually read this A/N, kudos to you!

Jade


	13. The Godbrother-Holly

A few weeks after Easter, which Holly once again spent alone at Hogwarts, she had just barely escaped from the Rabid-Hermione-Monster-of-Studying. Hermione had gone crazy after the holidays had ended, strong handing the twins and Holly into ridiculous schedules and studying at all hours. Personally, Holly thought that Hermione didn't understand that the normal human brain didn't function the way hers did. Most human beings function best on working for say, 30 minutes, than taking a 30 minute nap, then repeating the process. Hermione's idea of studying, however, was working for about 5 hours straight, going to class, going to lunch and working there, spending the after-lunch free period studying, going to class, eating dinner (while studying, again!) then going back to the tower right after, and studying until midnight. Holly didn't know how the other girl could function! It obviously wasn't healthy, and it was making Hermione, and by extension the twins, anxious. Holly didn't know about anyone else, but she was of the opinion that the twins being anxious was just asking for trouble. Holly had taken to avoiding any of the three of them if she could, just to make sure she wouldn't be pranked or coerced into studying. Instead, she hung around with Neville and Fay.

To be honest, Holly regretted not speaking to the other girl earlier. Fay was quiet and shy, much like Neville, so it wasn't much of a surprise that when their roommates split off into groups, they would join together. When they had spotted Holly fleeing form the rapid Hermione, they had shyly inquired if she wanted to join them in the kitchens for a snack right then. She had agreed, and was really quite happy she had. In addition to making a new friend in Fay, after getting to know her better, Neville had revealed that they were god-siblings. Happy that she had "family" that was actually quite nice, Holly latched on to him, and had even told Fay and her new God-brother her secret. Now, once again, she was dodging around corners, avoiding her best friend. Oddly enough, she found herself in the Owlry. As she was already there, she decided to pen a letter to Charlie.

 _Charlie,_

 _Exams start soon. Hermione's being super annoying about it. She made the twins and me color-coded study schedules and is insisting we adhere to them. The twins admitted to wanting to rip them up, but she's their soulmate, so... The teachers are assigning so much homework, and it's really stressful. Oliver keeps assigning us early morning practices, and even though flying is fun, between homework, studying, and practice, I'm running low on sleep. Wow. I just looked over this letter, and it's all complaints. Whoops! Well, here's some amazing news! I made some new friends, and one of them just happens to be my god brother! His name is Neville Longbottom, although I don't know if that name means anything to you. The other is Fay Dunbar. She's a muggleborn in my dorm. She's also really nice, and i'm sorry I didn't make an effort to know her earlier. Anyway, how are you? How's Norbert?_

 _-Holly_

 ** _Hi, it's Jade. Um, I know I just posted a comment saying i would update in the morning, but I realized that no one reads the comments, and I had already gotten like five more people commenting about the formatting. So, I got out of my nice, warm bed just to fix this for you. You're welcome. ;)_**

 ** _Jade_**


	14. The Professors-Holly

_Holly,_

 _Is everything alright? You didn't mention Snape once in your last letter. What's going on? Anyway, how were exams? I bet they were awful. They always were when I was there. How's Ron? He never writes, and mom really doesn't know either, considering he never writes HER. Although, I assume you wouldn't know either, as, quite justifiably, you and Ron don't speak anymore. However, could you please ask the twins to talk to Ron about it? And if he doesn't listen, should you ask them to speak to Percy? Yes, the name Longbottom means something to me. If this is the person I'm thinking of, his parents were aurors. Just...please don't ask about his parents? Let him tell you himself, if or when he chooses. I'm glad you are making new friends, Little One. You don't have to be great friends with everyone, but my advice is to try to be friendly to everyone. Anyway, a new clutch of Short-Snouts just hatched here, and they are so adorable. Norbert is doing fine, but guess what? Norbert is NORBERTA! You can tell, because the females are more aggressive and their spines are longer. She's getting bigger every day! I think Hagrid would be happy know how she's doing. *wink wink* Just don't eat anything he gives you. He tends to forget that most jaws aren't a strong as his. Talk to you soon!_

 _-Charlie_

Holly sighed after reading his letter. Charlie always listened to her complaints, but never mentioned his own life. Maybe Holly was just a distraction. Maybe his life was already perfect, and he was just humoring her? Yes, that must be it. There's no way a nice guy like Charlie would ever love a freak like her. She looked wistfully in the mirror that hung above the bathroom sink. The letter sat beside her, resting on the sink itself. If only she wasn't so ugly, maybe Charlie would like her. She pulled down the collar of her turtleneck top (winters in Scotland were brutal), and peered at her now-blue mark. She felt more comforted, seeing the deep azure that perfectly encapsulated Charlie's eyes. Holly set her worries aside. She had more important things to focus on.

She had gotten back some grades yesterday that made her uneasy. She had earned O's on every assignment that had been handed back. Reflecting upon it, she realized that these must have been the assignments from the day Charlie had written her about the twins. She knew that she must have been distracted that day, but Holly desperately hoped that the teachers would ignore it and move on.

Little did she know, that not so far away, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick were about to meet about the same grades she had just been contemplating.

Hearing a knock on her door, Minerva McGonagall, known in this conversation as simply Minerva, stood to answer it. When she saw who was on the other side of the door, she gave a genuine smile. "Fil, Mona, do come in! Would you like some tea?" Minerva asked her colleagues, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout. As they sat down and got settled, Minerva served the tea exactly as they liked it. The three professors tried to get together every week to speak about what had happened with student's their concerns, and so on.

Filius and Pomona settled in the cozy armchairs that flanked the roaring fire, and Minerva conjured a third to join them. This had become somewhat of a joke to the three of them. The first time they had met, Minerva had forgotten that there were only two chairs. She offered them up to her guests, meaning to get a third for the next week. Of course, as with all great plans, it was forgotten. Minerva had been so busy that week, it simply slipped her mind. This continued on and on, until eventually, Minerva realized she was never going to get around to it. Now, 30-odd years later, it had become a running joke.

As she settled in, she mentally reviewed the subject she was going to bring up, however, Fil beat her to it. "Have you noticed anything odd about Holly?" he questioned.

"Holly Potter? Well, now that you mention it, she got 100% on her quiz today. Normally she gets A's, or the rare EE."

"Do you think she's cheating? The same thing happened in my class!" Minerva asked.

"I don't think so," replied Filius thoughtfully, "she doesn't seem the type. Also, I charm my quills with a No-cheating spell, so she couldn't have."

Minerva nodded."Yes, good point. I do that too, and it just slipped my mind for a second. But what could have caused this jump?"

"Well, right after this, her grades went back down. Either she really studied for those few days, or..." Pomona began.

"Or...she's purposely not doing well," finished Minerva.


	15. The Plan-Professors

Having reached that conclusion, the main question was...

"Why?" asked Pomona, speaking the word that both her colleagues were thinking, "Why would a girl that bright, feel the need to seem less so?"

"It's almost as if she was TOLD to act that way. But who would ask a young child to purposely sabotage themselves?" questioned Filius.

"The Dursleys," Minerva whispered under her breath, "The Dursleys!" she repeated, louder this time.

"And...just who ARE the Dursleys, Minnie?" spoke Filius, not quite understanding.

"Holly's relatives. They're who she was sent to live with, 10 years ago. I watched them that day," she paused, glancing at Pomona, who had begun to giggle, "Oh, do be quiet, Mona dear. Anyway, I watched them knowing that that was where Holly would go, and they were just dreadful! I didn't want Holly to go there, but Albus insisted."

Filius considered this information for a moment, before he spoke. "Do they have any children?" Minerva nodded.

"Yes. A small boy. When I watched, I saw him kicking his mother, and begging for sweets."

"What did she do?" cried Pomona, horrified.

"She gave him sweets. And when he asked for more..."

"She gave him more." Filius realized, horrified, "And if he wasn't intelligent..."

"Perhaps they didn't let her show her intellect," concluded Pomona.

Having reached this conclusion, they began to speak of what to do now. After a little debate, they decided to call Holly to Minerva's office the next morning, where all of them would be waiting. Pomona was against the plan, believing that having all three of them there would be overly stressful. However, it was pointed out that perhaps she would only try in Minerva's class, if only she approached her. If she saw that three teachers were in on it, maybe she would focus on all classes. They could only hope.


End file.
